This invention generally relates to laminated sheeting having insulative and reflective properties. More particularly, the invention relates to a protective laminate including a metallized sheeting layer and a layer of loop material sheeting. In a specific embodiment of the invention, one or more strips of sheeting having a surface of hook profile members is also associated with the laminate sheet in order to provide an easy engagement and disengagement capability which is characteristic of hook and loop combinations.
In the past, various approaches have been taken in order to provide protective coverings such as for conduits, cables, electrical equipment and other devices needing shielding from either the elements or other equipment. Shielding can also be necessary to prevent undesirable transmission beyond the device being protected. Exemplary patents in this regard include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,026,367, 3,413,406, 4,400,420, 4,409,427, 4,595,615 and 4,791,236.
Some of the approaches exemplified by these patents incorporate materials which exhibit insulating properties so as to afford protection during, for example, cold weather or warm weather. Others of the approaches exemplified by these prior patents incorporate conductive braiding or coatings impregnated into fabric or sheeting. Some are designed for increasing conductivity, while others are designed for shielding purposes. It is also known to incorporate hook and loop components to provide a means for attaching protective or insulating sheeting components around or onto devices which are the object of the protecting or insulating activity.
In accordance with the present invention, it has been determined that important advantages can be obtained when metallized flexible sheeting material is laminated directly with and onto polymeric flexible sheeting shaped into a polymeric support having loop profiles thereon, which loop profiles are thereby substantially coextensive with the flexible metallized layer in back-to-back relationship with one another. In this manner, the flexible laminate has two totally distinct surfaces. One of them, which will function as an outside surface when in use, presents a substantially smooth and reflective metallized layer, whereas the other side of the laminate, which is the interior side when in use, provides a layer that has exceptional insulative properties as well as the ability to be readily fastened and unfastened from a suitable hook component when desired. In one embodiment of the invention, hook component stripping is secured, such as by an adhesive or the like, onto a unit to be protected or a casing or other component in the vicinity of the unit to be protected. In another embodiment, a strip of hook material is secured in a permanent fashion such as by sewing or the like, directly onto an edge of the laminate so as to extend therebeyond. In this latter arrangement, the hook profiles of the sheet of hook material have a presentation face which is oriented in a direction opposite of the presentation face provided by the loop profiles of the laminate.
It is accordingly a general object of the present invention to provide an improved protective metallized loop laminate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved protective material which exhibits a smooth, reflective surface as well as an opposite surface having spaced profile components which provide air circulation benefits.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved protective metallized loop laminate which is readily secured to and, when desired, separated from a strip of hook profiles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive and easy to use and shape laminate that provides a protective barrier for undesirable transmissions such as transmission of heat, radio frequencies, and the like.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will be apparent from and clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.